


Not what you'd expect

by katerinafm



Series: Letters to Tevinter [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Romance, self-contained chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/katerinafm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian had been used to things being done a certain way back home. When he starts feeling more for the Inquisitor, his plan gets turned upside down.</p><p>The chapters here will be self contained. You can also check out the story 'Letters to Tevinter' which features the same Inquisitor and continues their storyline. You can consider the chapters here its prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended you read this before reading the fic 'Letters to Tevinter'!
> 
> Could have done a better job with the title but...eh.  
> Shameless porn and lots of mush to get it out of my system. Dorian is adorable and I love him, and I just wish there was even more content to his romance. Basically, I wanted my Trevelyan to give him ALL THE LOVE. And, yes, my Trevelyan is named Harold. Harold the Herald *laughs for ten years straight*…Shut up.
> 
> And here he is to get a better visual (damn right he is shamelessly dreamy): http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n144/katerinafm/game/Haroldlove_zps5ae3ce88.png
> 
> Oh and since this is my first work posted on this site, please let me know if I've done anything incorrectly! Thank you!

Dorian POV

 

This was not what Dorian expected.

 

Coming into the Inquisitor’s quarters, suggesting they have sex and him accepting; now that he expected. He’d truly be baffled if he hadn’t wanted it as well. Our dear Lord Trevelyan hardly looked like the shy type. But how it happened…what happened after, now that was foreign to him.

Dorian was all prepared too. Had his heart all prepared for the inevitable. They’d have sex, hopefully enough so that the itch would be scratched sufficiently, and that would be that. If it was good enough, they could potentially repeat it. If it was not, then they’d politely go their separate ways in that department and continue working together until Dorian found reason enough to go back to Tevinter. _That_ was the plan.

What actually happened was not planned at all. He hadn’t even dared to think about it. Or at least won’t admit that it had crossed his mind before, oh no sir. He’d like to keep _some_ sense of pride.

 

But it wouldn’t have been that hard to just…imagine what it would be like if there was more, wouldn’t it? Our Trevelyan is always smiles and jokes, it’s true; something they have in common. But sometimes, he could swear the way he looks at him doesn’t just show a man that wants to bed him, like everyone else. There is a certain…gentleness to his eyes. A…softness?

_Maker, listen to me. I like to think myself a scholar and I can’t even describe it properly._

But, oh, he is rather handsome, isn’t he? Well, no doubt about it, everyone seems to agree. It’s hard to fail to notice the amount of women that practically throw themselves at our Inquisitor’s feet when they meet him.

_‘Want me to rub your back Inquisitor? Bring you a drink, Inquisitor? Suck your dick, Inquisitor?’ Bah! Stupid fools._

And our Lord Inquisitor seems to like to entertain himself by charming everyone around him until they’re wrapped around his little finger. Or maybe he does it subconsciously. It’s not clear. Regardless, it’s working.

But, those people are, unfortunately, excused. The blonde hair above his shoulders is always groomed to perfection, it seems. The confident, charming smile that skillfully won the hearts of the entire noble party of Halamshiral is a weapon _not_ to be trifled with. The striking green eyes that when they turn to him he...no no, stop right there. It’s embarrassing just thinking about it. Thank the Maker nobody is ever going to listen to his thoughts…Unless they come across a blood mage while they are out adventuring and mind control him, or the qunari catch him and use one of those weird potions The Bull has mentioned to torture the truth out of him. Though he imagines the qunari won’t be that concerned about his intimate thoughts about the inquisitor in particular now would they? Hm, maybe his chances were better now. Now, where was he? Ah, yes.

 

Our dear inquisitor seems to be as close to a prince charming as you’re going to get. Surely, he can’t be that flawless. Well, some would say that him only liking men could be considered a flaw; after all, what use are those pretty genes if you can’t pass them along, right? Now, if he was also a mage and in Tevinter? The entire magisterium would be in tears. Literal tears!

Which makes it all the harder for him to believe what happened.

 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Harold said, turning his head to look at him. Dorian’s hands had already sneaked to his hips, using his seductions skills to the best of his ability. He had whispered in his ear as his proposal passed his lips slowly, and was barely touching the front of his body against the inquisitor’s back, just enough to excite him and make him want more.

“I like playing hard to get.”

“And now?” he turned around to face him, and for just a moment Dorian felt himself lose his nerve as he looked at him intently with those piercing green eyes of his. But just for a moment.

“I’m gotten,” he said, and instantly kissed him back once Harold pulled him towards him. Now, up until that point, everything was going according to Dorian’s calculations. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this, after all.

Things had heated up instantly. Pent up passion and excitement passed through them both, the need neither of them had acted upon until now coming forth all at once. Dorian hungrily started undoing the buttons of the Trevelyan’s shirt, kissing him and biting at his lips as he revealed the skin of his chest beneath the cloth with relative ease. Harold’s breath was heavy against his, but he managed to let out a slightly breathless laugh once Dorian started hastily undoing his pants while biting at his neck.

“Woah, Dorian!” he gently stopped him, smiling a bit, “Slow down,” he leaned in and gave him a soft kiss once his face was off his neck, gentle enough that it made him pause.

“Problem, inquisitor?” Dorian asked once his lips were free and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“No problem at all. But no need to rush; we have all day,” Harold said and leaned in to kiss under his ear, making his breath get caught up in his throat. Dorian fought the feeling back, scoffing a laugh.

“So says you. Who’s to say your Spymaster won’t barge in with an urgent mission report you need to see any second now, hm?” he asked accusingly, making the Trevelyan laugh again. He liked doing that.

“I’ll take my chances,” he said with an amused expression. Dorian was about to protest too, until skillful kisses on his neck practically made him melt into his arms instead. He knew exactly what he was doing, didn’t he? Up until that point, Dorian didn’t even know he had buttons, and it seemed like the Trevelyan was finding each and every one of them.

That’s around the time things started going off course. Dorian was used to things going fast. Two men going at it hastily, both wanting to please themselves more than the other but using each other to do so. That’s what he was used to. And that was okay. Served its use just fine. But this wasn’t like that. Harold held him, passionately, yet also slowly. His clothes were not just a simple obstacle in the way that was stripped away as soon as possible. Now, the inquisitor was making a game out of it. He’d kiss playfully while trying to undo the mechanisms of Dorian’s shirt, giving him charming, confident smiles as he did so. The mood was light and playful despite the excitement between them both. That was until, eventually, Harold laughed and buried his face on Dorian’s shoulder in defeat.

“Are Tevinters against functioning buttons?” he joked, sighing as he tried to undo one of the belts on his shoulder again, with no success.

  
“Ha! You are positively helpless,” Dorian mocked, undoing the belt easily on his own and looking at him as if he had shown him something that should be obvious to anyone. Harold rolled his eyes, smiling as he kissed him again and letting him undo the more difficult hooks of his shirt on his own. Dorian didn’t even realize he was slowly edging them towards his desk until he felt his thigh hit the wood gently.

“Good thing your pants seem easier to remove,” Harold said, making a pleased groan escape Dorian’s lips as his hand cupped him over the fabric of his pants.

“The play of words is not lost on me, you know,” he responded, running his hands over Harold’s chest that was under his open shirt.

“Good. That’d be a shame,” he smirked at him, kissing him passionately as Dorian wrapped his arms around his shoulders and sat on top of the desk. Indeed, he did seem to have a much easier time removing his pants than the rest of his clothing, and he slightly wiggled out of them until they fell with a small sound on the floor. He shivered in anticipation as Harold’s hand teased him by caressing the inner part of his thigh, making him realize that he was the one that was being toyed with this time. How the tables had turned. He reached down and bluntly groped the Trevelyan’s behind over his pants firmly, making Harold raise his eyebrows in surprise, yet not remove the pleased smirk from his lips.

“You sure are taking your time,” Dorian muttered disapprovingly, though it was more a show than anything. This was new and intriguing to him.

“I don’t see you complaining,” Harold countered with ease, making him practically shudder as his hand ghosted over him. He had him there.

Dorian bit his lip, pleased by the turn of events once Harold knelt down in front of him, now his hands on his hips. Dorian instantly moaned once Harold got to work, one hand gripping the desk and the other tangling through the golden locks of his hair.

“You’re quite skilled, aren’t you?” Dorian asked through his heavy breathing, and got a smug look in return. He tried to keep his eyes from falling shut, and the way Harold wouldn’t break eye contact with him even as he moved his head made Dorian even more aroused. He wanted the man more and more.

Harold eventually moved his mouth away, making Dorian take a sharp breath and fight back a glare. Would it really have been so horrible to let him finish? It was going so well. Harold seemed to disagree, however, and slowly moved upwards again, kissing each bit of bare skin he could reach, making Dorian sigh contently despite everything. He closed his eyes once Harold kissed him again, and felt a hand on his face. It was surprisingly gentle, and as Dorian opened his eyes and saw Harold looking at him with a soft expression he couldn’t quite place, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Uncomfortable because it was scaring him. This wasn’t part of the plan. Why was the Trevelyan looking at him like that? He wanted to ask him, in fact, to get it out in the open, to remove the troubling thoughts from his mind, but for some reason, he could not speak. Instead he tried to stop himself from thinking about such foolish things, and started trying to get the inquisitor worked up by removing his pants and working him with his hand until he had him lightly panting against his lips.

“Dorian,” Harold breathed quietly against his ear, kissing under it and making Dorian’s eyes fall shut at the sensation. The way he told his name made him want to make him repeat it again and again. Dorian stopped touching him, breaking away slightly to give him a hungry look before he turned around towards the desk. He couldn’t have given a more obvious hint even if he tried. Thankfully, the inquisitor was not a complete lost case and seemed to get what Dorian was asking. Going slow was all well and good, but what if the inquisitor wanted to literally have them engage in this torturous foreplay all day? Dorian had other things to _do_ , or so he told himself.

He made a content sound once Harold’s arms wrapped around him, enjoying how possessive they felt as they roamed his chest and stomach. Dorian always liked to be admired, during sex and no, but this time it was particularly pleasing due to who the man was. He tilted his neck and closed his eyes as he felt the soft lips on the back of his neck, making his breathing slow down and relax him. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and it seemed each of their breaths made them move in unison. It felt so good to have the Trevelyan so close to him. Too good, in fact. It made him uneasy.

“I don’t have all day,” Dorian finally blurted out, making Harold burst out laughing against the back of his neck for a couple of seconds. Was Harold having the same feelings as Dorian was, right now? No, obviously not. The man was laughing, and was countering each of Dorian’s remarks with ease as always. Quite annoying.

“Are you always this impatient?” Harold asked curiously, caressing his chest and stomach as he gently started preparing Dorian with his free hand. Dorian took a breath, turning his head to look at him hungrily.

“Only when I want something very badly,” he replied in a low voice, silently challenging the man behind him. He could feel him stiffen, and he smirked triumphantly. Harold didn’t reply and simply leaned forward to kiss him hungrily, making Dorian moan and arch his back slightly when Harold stopped preparing him. He broke away, giving Harold one last look before bending over the desk completely, showing him that he was ready.

Now, Dorian did have a partner or two before that had the decency to at least start out slow so as to not cause too much pain, but to be honest, Dorian wouldn’t have minded it if Harold wasn’t one of those men this time. All this foreplaying business had left him practically trembling with need, and his mouth fell open slightly once their bodies came together again and Harold was inside him. His hands gripped the desk slightly, bracing himself from what was to come. But it didn’t. Harold started kissing Dorian’s shoulder blades, slow and gentle in his movements as he sneaked his arms around him and held him close. It made Dorian practically forget that these things usually hurt a lot at first. But no, Harold was holding him, kissing his upper back and neck as if worshiping the body under him. Dorian tried to excuse the way he was feeling due to the heat and their bodies being so close together, but Harold made an act that was so crude and primal to Dorian before seem so…intimate. There was an undeniable need and hunger between both of them, that much was true, but there was also something more. Not being able to fight back those feelings made Dorian terrified and excited all at the same time.

Fighting back against those feelings would have been a lot easier if Harold was actually not good at sex. But no, our Lord Inquisitor was winning in that department as well, the bastard. Dorian was surprised at how good he was feeling, even though the pace was slower than he was normally used to. Harold seemed intend not to only pleasure himself, but also his partner, grinding and thrusting more intently where he appeared sure it’d make Dorian pleased. Which he was, and eventually Dorian was moaning shamelessly in delight, thighs shaking and trying to follow Harold’s movements to the best of his ability. He had barely realized that they were both moving faster now, and his chest was arched off the desk as Harold’s arms held him close, but Maker, did he need it.

Dorian tried to remember other times a man had made him feel this way during sex, and it might have been that his mind was quite occupied with the almost overwhelming sensations going throughout his whole body, but he could really not remember ever feeling this good before.

Harold was breathing heavily behind him, his breath labored and occasionally interrupted by him swallowing dryly. Only reason Dorian could hear him at all over his own loud cries of pleasure was because his mouth was pressed against his ear, and the way his warm breath hit Dorian’s face made him get heated him up even more as they progressed. Soon he felt his body start to tense up more, and his breathing was practically coming out in gasps. He gripped the desk and Harold’s thighs, nails digging in as he cried out loudly and tried to ride out his orgasm. Harold reached his limit as well, moaning against Dorian’s shoulder and moving against him quickly for a few more seconds as they both came.

Dorian practically collapsed back on top of the desk once he was done, breathing loudly and resting the side of his head on the fine wood. He couldn’t even will himself to move, and was practically grinning in after sex bliss. What in Andraste’s tits was that? What do they even feed the people in Ostwick? Maker, that was good.

Harold seemed completely spent as well, resting on top of him and catching his breath. Dorian felt a lazy, soft kiss on the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help but make a content sound at that. His defenses were down, and he felt too pleasant to pay attention to it now. The inquisitor hummed a bit, sounding pleased as he continued giving lazy kisses to Dorian’s neck and cheek.

This was usually the time when Dorian would make a smart-assed comment, something to ease the awkwardness of him leaving shortly after. But once again, the words seemed to not be able to leave his lips, and he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to make his exit a bit later. Maybe they could have another go before he had to leave anyway, if his legs started working again. Win win.

“See? Leliana thought better of it. I only saw two message crows leave something on the balcony,” Harold broke their pleasant silence first.

“Really? Just the two?” Dorian joked back, finally opening his eyes and looking at the inquisitor. Harold smiled at him fondly, and Dorian felt his heart flutter a bit.

_No no, stop that. No excuse now, the sex is over._

The inquisitor pulled away gently, stretching slowly and making a quiet grunting sound as he stretched his arms and stood up straight. Dorian stood upright as well, turning around to face him fully and still using the desk to support himself. They looked at each other, and Dorian felt himself dreading the plan he had about leaving. The inquisitor looked so handsome, all naked, sweaty and tired; it made Dorian want to gaze at him for longer than would be proper.

“I hear my bed is very comfortable,” Harold leaned in and gave him a soft kiss that lasted long enough for Dorian to forget his train of thought and just kiss him back until their lips parted gently a few seconds later.

“You hear? Has being the inquisitor really been that excessive?” Dorian asked, watching Harold pull away and give him another fond smile before moving to the bed.

“Things have recently started to look up,” Harold said, sitting on the bed and letting out a breath as he lied down and turned his head to look at him. Dorian swallowed, debating with himself before going to the bed as well. A small nap with him won’t kill him.

 

 

Dorian was the first to wake up a couple of hours later. The sun was setting now, and the colored glass of the inquisitor’s large windows gave the room a pleasant light. He felt like he wanted to stay in bed more, though if it was due to actually being tired or due to the expensive mattress beneath him it wasn’t clear. The handsome man sleeping next to him might have also had something to do with it. He looked over at him, letting himself relax as he saw that Harold was still sleeping. His slender, toned chest would rise and fall slowly with each breath, and Dorian would be lying if he said he didn’t look to admire further down as well. He had one arm over his head, and his thin lips were slightly parted as he slept peacefully. He looked perfect.

_Oh, no._

Dorian swallowed and sat up on the bed slowly, taking a deep breath. He didn’t like what he was feeling and thinking. He felt uncertain and anxious. Now that the sex was over, and he was supposed to move on, he…how could he allow himself to feel this way? To feel more? Well, he had some ideas as to why. All those pent up feelings that were piling up between them until now coupled with the way Harold held him…he wanted more. But he shouldn’t have. He knew that. That always ended badly. That much he knew from experience. But still, he felt like he couldn’t just walk away. He wanted to ask, to know if he was being a fool again. Harold had been so…unusual in his treatment of him, in his behavior. When he found out about Dorian’s father and helped him confront him he was more understanding than he could have ever hoped for. When he helped him get his family’s amulet back, he did it for him even though he had angrily told him not to in his foolish pride. All those actions, all those discussions he…he liked him. He liked him a lot. Maybe more than that if he was being completely honest with himself.

He made an annoyed breath and stood up off the bed, still naked as he paced around the room. If there was a mirror, he’d glare at himself, surely. How could he be so stupid? Even if there was a chance the inquisitor was a unicorn that might, -MIGHT- want more from him, then he still shouldn’t have allowed himself to feel more in the first place. Stupid, charming man.

Harold looked no stranger to the matters of sex and love. He was just…suave. Knew how to play his cards right. Knew when to smile and when to make a perfectly placed touch that’d charm him, the right words to pick, the suitable flirting and kiss. That was it. That was all. What more was Dorian than those foolish women that the inquisitor had so easily made them worship him by his words alone? He surely was just the same, nothing more, nothing less. No no, he had to stop himself from being that, at once.

“Dorian?” Dorian had paused in front of the couch and was looking thoughtfully out the window when he heard the voice of the inquisitor, still waking up from his slumber. He turned and looked at him, masking any sort of discomfort as he pretended to casually be examining his room.

“I like your quarters,” he said, crossing an arm over his chest and waving around slightly to gesture at the room.

  
“Do you now?” Harold propped his upper body up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dorian could tell that Harold was admiring the view he was plainly giving him, and Dorian smirked a little to himself.

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m not suggesting we venture into mutual domesticity. I just like your appointments,” he covered up smoothly as he turned around and walked back over to the bed slowly.

“Ah,” Harold said, tilting his head a bit and giving him a small smile.

“Not that I couldn’t suggest some changes. Your taste is a little…austere,” Dorian commented, sitting on the bed while trying to decide what he should do. Now that the inquisitor was awake, he had to make a choice. Stay or leave. As if it was really up to him. But he wanted to ask anyway.

“You seem a little…distracted,” Harold commented, and Dorian scolded himself internally for not being more casual. Was he that obvious?

“Sex will do that. It’s distracting,” he countered, giving him a smirk.

“I heard a rumor,” Harold teased, caressing Dorian’s lower back for a moment as he smiled. Dorian fought the urge to kiss him right there. But he couldn’t ignore this.

“Very well, you’ve rooted me out. There is something I want,” he said, looking away. Maker, what was he doing?

Harold didn’t say anything and waited for him patiently. Dorian had no way to change the topic now; it would be too obvious.

“I’m…curious where this goes, you and I,” he started, daring to look at him again. Harold was lying back, looking relaxed yet also giving him his full attention.

“We’ve had fun, perfectly reasonable to leave it here, get on with the business of killing Archdemons and such…” he said matter-of-factly, and paused as he felt the bed shift. Harold moved so he was sitting next to him on the bed. Dorian looked over at him, and saw Harold show the first signs of trouble on his face. Maybe even a bit sad? Or maybe Dorian was overreaching. Harold took a moment to respond, looking at him seriously.

“Tell me what you want,” Harold said, and Dorian could curse him for his diplomatic response.

“All on me, then?” Dorian asked, feeling more uneasy by the second.

“Should it be all on me?” Harold countered, looking genuinely concerned. Dorian disliked that he was the reason he looked like this instead of the usual smiles he was giving him. He was stupid to bring it up. But no turning back now. He sighed heavily, looking away in defeat.

  
“…I like you. More than I should. More than might be wise,” he admitted, bracing himself for what he had to say next, even though he didn’t want to, “We end it here, I walk away. I won’t be pleased, but I’d rather now than later,” he said honestly and looked at him, “Later might be dangerous,” he said knowingly.

“Why dangerous?” Harold questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly. Dorian looked down sadly. Why not dangerous? How could it not be dangerous? He knew perfectly well how dangerous it was. He’d been foolish in the past. Allowed himself to care just a moment more, even though he was not welcome. And now here he was again. Stupid man.

“Walking away…might be harder then,” he explained quietly, not daring to say more. Thankfully, Harold had the decency not to ask more questions. This was already hard enough without Dorian having to talk about his past heartbreaks. Harold covered Dorian’s hand, giving it a compassionate squeeze without saying more. Regardless of intentions, Dorian appreciated it.

“Dorian…” Harold started, making Dorian look at him again. He could barely hide the sorrow in his face. Here it comes. This was the moment that the inquisitor would tell him he just wanted a casual bedmate and nothing more. Not Harold’s fault Dorian was stupid enough to do the same mistakes again. Bracing himself for the inevitable made his stomach clench.

“I want more than just fun, Dorian. I thought I’d made myself clear on that,” Harold said seriously, making Dorian look away in surprise. He tried to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

“Speechless , I see,” Harold said a bit jokingly, yet gently enough that he didn’t leave the impression that he was mocking him. He squeezed his hand again. Dorian swallowed and looked at him, still not quite believing he heard him correctly.

“I…was expecting something different,” he said honestly. He explained to him then how unusual Harold’s response was. How in Tevinter, Dorian’s request would be almost laughable. Sex, nothing more. All in the plan. A plan that the inquisitor had promptly teared to shreds, it seemed.

“…You learn not to hope for more. You’d be foolish to,” Dorian concluded sadly. He felt like he was laying his heart bare for the inquisitor, a man he hadn’t thought would make him feel so intensely when they first met. Harold smiled at him gently, bringing a hand to Dorian’s face. Dorian felt like crying, and felt even more stupid for that. This couldn’t be a real thing. He was just toying with him. It was all a game, surely.

“Then let’s be foolish,” Harold said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. He caressed Dorian’s cheek gently as he did so, making Dorian even sadder.

“Hard habit to break,” Dorian said, trying to keep his voice from breaking but failing from not showing the raw emotion in his words. Harold got closer and rested his forehead against his.

“I’m good at breaking things,” Harold teased softly, pulling him closer to him. Dorian’s heart was about to beat right out of his chest, but the more the Trevelyan’s words and gestures sunk in, the more he felt the clenching in his stomach ease down.

“Hopefully not everything,” he said quietly with a small smile, and Harold shook his head slightly before he leaned in and hugged him. Dorian eased after a second, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face on his neck. Maker, whatever this was, he didn’t want it to end. Even if he was trapped in the Fade now and was under the spell of a desire demon that was preying on his darkest desires, this was too good not to give in. Now all he hoped was that Harold didn’t notice how close to crying he actually got. His pride would surely take a long time to heal already without that cherry on top of the cake.

Harold pulled away enough to give Dorian a kiss and gave him one of his charming smiles he was so famous for. Dorian smiled back at him, unsure but definitely willing to continue to whatever the inquisitor had in mind for them both now. Of course, he couldn’t let Harold know that.

“Care to, uh, inquisit me again? I’ll be more specific in my directions this time,” he suggested, trying to go back to his usual behavior and ease the air. Harold made a silly laugh that Dorian would have surely made fun of him for it if he didn’t find it so endearing.

“Show off,” Harold smirked, shaking his head in amusement and gently pushing Dorian down on the bed. Dorian watched him look down at him with apparent admiration, and he felt his heart flutter again, but this time he didn’t dread it as much and simply smiled back. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him down on top of him, leaning up to kiss him softly and letting Harold take it as slow as he wanted.

 

This was not what Dorian had expected at all. But it was all he could ever ask for.

 

BONUS FLUFF:

 

Dorian and the Inquisitor were lying in bed together, in one of the few early mornings that the inquisitor didn’t have to leave the bed to go work already. They were both awake, enjoying and taking advantage of the rare occasion by lazily staying in bed for as long as possible. Harold had an arm wrapped around Dorian, the other behind his head, and his eyes were closed in relaxation. Dorian was kissing and tracing the Trevelyan’s face at his leisure, an affectionate act he would have never dared to do if Harold hadn’t told him he wanted to be with him properly a few weeks ago. His fingers traced the well shaped jaw and cheek, feeling the skin under his fingers tense slightly as a smile tugged on the corners of Harold’s lips. Dorian promptly kissed it away before he continued. He traced the faint blond eyebrows before he got to his nose, tilting his neck as he traced over the unusual curve of it. The nose was broken and barely looking functional from certain angles. Though it was not obvious under most lights, the bridge of the Trevelyan’s nose was crooked to the side and was giving it a sharper outwards curve than was normal. It was the only flaw Harold seemed to have along with a couple of scars on his face that were mostly hidden by his stubble, and even that only gave him character rather than make him look unappetizing. Or maybe Dorian was just that enamored with him. Maybe both.

“You’ve never told me how you got your nose like that,” Dorian started, finger still tracing the bone slowly. Harold made a content hum, not looking like he was going to answer. Dorian gave him another kiss and bit the other man’s lip gently to wake him up. Harold laughed a bit.

“That’s an embarrassing story.”

“I like embarrassing stories. Especially when they’re not coming from me,” Dorian urged him, and Harold opened his eyes to finally look at him. He sighed in defeat.

“Alright,” he smirked, clearing his throat as if about to say a story around a campfire.

“It was around, six years ago? Maybe more? My family was attending a fellow noble house’s feast at their luxurious estate. I was younger then.”

“And reckless, I assume?” Dorian arched an eyebrow, and Harold gave him an affectionate nudge with his shoulder.

“I couldn’t stand those things and would get bored out of my mind,” Harold continued, recalling the events.

“I had _promised_ my mother I’d behave,” he chuckled a bit at that, and Dorian was smiling as he pictured him already. Of course he wouldn’t behave. He barely did now.

“But, energetic young man that I was…I found other ways to entertain myself. Well, someone. The Lord of the house’s eldest son seemed to be quite bored with the party as well.”

“Oh my.”

“Oh yes,” Harold slightly snorted.

“And how did you get the broken nose then? Was the sex that bad or that good?” Dorian teased, laughing with him.

“No no, nothing like that,” Harold shook his head, “We had gone to his quarters, and after it he had gotten dressed, but I was taking my time, sitting around on the bed, naked” he rolled his eyes to himself.  
  
“And the man did not even have the decency to offer you seconds? Perish the thought!”

“As I was saying,” Harold gave him a playful glare, pretending to be annoyed at the interruption, “So he leaves the room for a second to grab us something to drink, and I’m still lying there when his younger sister of barely mature age walks into the room! The room which was, apparently, hers, and her brother didn’t actually bother to warn me about,” he grinned and shook his head.  


“Needless to say, I don’t think she had ever seen a naked man before,” Harold commented, and Dorian burst out laughing. A young Trevelyan before his charm had fully developed, getting caught in such a predicament; Dorian wished he could have seen that.

“But what about the nose! Don’t stall,” Dorian gave him a playful bite to his ear.

“I was getting to that. So, she was quite shocked, and unfortunately, screamed in horror when she saw me. Her father barged in before I had time to even get out of the bed fully!” Harold was talking in a more animated tone of voice now, recalling the events with raised eyebrows. Dorian was grinning, starting to guess where this was going.

“So there I was, still completely naked, trying to explain to the man that this was a misunderstanding and that I didn’t in fact, try to deflower his precious daughter,” Harold brought his free hand on his face in embarrassment and chuckled at the memory.

“But, he was having none of it, and, over three hundred pounds of a furious man that he was, punched me right in the nose, so hard that I almost stumbled back and fell from the second story window!”

“Ouch,” Dorian was fighting back laughter, and gently pecked the tip of his nose gently. Harold sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders.

“Both families were not pleased, to say the least. My parents had to do a number of favors to them until the Lord stopped declaring us an enemy house, and you can’t imagine for how long after they were trying to make me marry the girl so the scandal would die down. I think the girl had a crush on me, actually.”

“Well, if she saw this, I can see where she came from,” Dorian flirted, and Harold smirked at him knowingly.

“Did they ever find out about you and the Lord’s son?” Dorian asked, curious.

“No. It didn’t look like he’d appreciate me saying it, and the damage was done by then anyhow.”

“Well, yes. You did deflower the poor girl’s _eyes_ ,” Dorian teased, and Harold groaned as Dorian laughed a bit.

“So, yes. Nose never quite healed right after that,” Harold shrugged, not looking bothered by it. And he shouldn’t be. Dorian could not imagine him looking any other way.

“…But if anyone asks, I got the broken nose from punching a bear.”

“Of course, oh Lord Inquisitor.”


	2. Showing affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a hard time adjusting to his lover's affection after so long of living without it. (Self-contained chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more shameless fluff and smut for your viewing pleasure. And mine.  
> My friend suggested the 'hand holding' prompt and I sort of went overboard with it. 
> 
> Also, have another handsome Harold pic for reasons:  
> http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n144/katerinafm/game/1991a82e-fb86-4e72-9b0d-87e17b7875fe_zpsd83bb20c.png
> 
> Dorian centered but more neutral POV this time around:

 

 

 

Showing affection was not Dorian’s style.

Except, that was a lie, wasn’t it? That was just an excuse he told himself because he always had to hold himself back. So he tried to make it part of himself. He couldn’t miss what he’d make himself believe he didn’t need, right? It was perfectly logical.

 

 

“Mmm, is it just me, or are we getting better at this? Well, most likely me. I am rather good,” Dorian commented, exhausted from their exertions yet utterly satisfied beyond belief. His chin was rested on the inquisitor’s chest, looking at his equally pleased face with a smirk. They were both lying naked on the inquisitor’s bed, and had just finished a rather intense love making session for them both.

“Yes, most likely,” Harold joked back, taking a deep breath and making Dorian rise slightly along with his chest. Dorian laughed, quietly and smugly as he pecked the center of his chest. He lazily crawled up the inquisitor’s body to reach his lips. They exchanged a kiss that was so soft, Dorian would still not get used to the feeling it’d leave lingering on lips. When their mouths slowly separated, they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment long enough for Dorian to get a strange sensation at the core of his chest. He felt so defenseless each time it happened that he was fighting back the urge to push those feelings back. After decades of doing so just so he could ‘survive’ in Tevinter, how could he not? But now these feelings were coming so often with Harold, it was almost overwhelming.

“You,” Harold started, giving him a fond smile and leaning in to give him a warm kiss to his neck, “Were amazing,” he complimented, one arm wrapping around Dorian’s lower waist intimately.

“Tell me more,” Dorian urged, grinning and making Harold laugh against his neck.

“Oh, yes,” Harold said lightly, words vibrating against Dorian’s skin, “Surely, you know this already.”

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it once more,” Dorian closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. Harold brought a hand to his face and made him open them again.

“Alright. You, Dorian Pavus, are a gift to mankind. Sound good?”

“Better,” Dorian replied curtly, “Would you like me to shower you with compliments too now?”

“Would you? That’s so nice of you,” Harold chuckled, but Dorian didn’t actually go through with complimenting the inquisitor and just kissed him again first. He made a content sound as their kiss got deeper and Harold’s tips of his fingers went through his short hair. Normally, he’d dislike people touching and messing with his hair; it did take a good amount of time to groom into their ‘normal’ state each morning, regardless of how much he’d like everyone to believe he looked this flawless outright. But with the Trevelyan, Dorian had decided that the pros far outweighed the cons. So he let it be, and allowed himself to get engrossed in their passionate embrace until they both had to break away to catch their breath. They were still both recovering from their earlier antics to repeat them already, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still play. Dorian kissed the corner of his lips, feeling the facial hair scratch him slightly as his cheek rubbed against it.

“I wonder,” he mused out loud as he moved his head away and gestured to his face, “Is this recent or…?”

“What is? This?” Harold brought a hand to his face and rubbed his stubble with raised eyebrows. Most nobles would be clean shaven, or with carefully trimmed and grown facial hair rather than just letting it grow naturally like Harold was.

“I was wondering if it’s a recent thing or if it was-“

“My own personal rebellion against being of noble birth?” Harold grinned at him, and Dorian laughed.

“There are worse ways to fight your lineage,” Dorian teased, and Harold looked at him knowingly. Dorian would know, after all.

“What with all the travelling and fighting we’re doing…it’s slipped my mind,” Harold scratched the hair slightly, “But I can’t say I dislike it. It’s a nice change…” he paused and looked at Dorian for a second with a raised eyebrow, “You don’t like it?”

“As a matter of fact,” Dorian leaned back down and smirked at him, “I find it quite enamoring,” he complimented. Surely Harold would look just as handsome if he shaved, but the stubble did give him an…edge. It’d be a lie if Dorian said that it wasn’t working for him.

“Why, thank you,” Harold finally let his hand drop from his face, and smiled at him softly as he leaned up to kiss him again.

“My pleasure…what are you doing?” Dorian broke away from the kiss with a laugh when he felt Harold take his hand and lace their fingers together. He moved his hand away in surprise and arched an eyebrow at Harold, as if appalled by the gesture. Harold raised his eyebrows and looked surprised for only a quarter of a second before he smiled a bit.

“I apologize,” he said smoothly, sitting up to look at the nightstand next to the bed. Dorian got slightly tense. What had just happened?

“We’re out of water,” Harold reached and took his empty mug, looking into it, “I’ll be right back,” he maneuvered to get out of bed, and Dorian moved off him as he watched him slip his shirt back on. He felt like had handled this very poorly. He wanted to look at Harold’s face to try and see if his reaction had bothered him, but something told him that he’d only give him smiles if he could see him.

“Harold…do try to find some brandy, would you?” Dorian asked the first thing that popped into his mind as Harold stood up and slipped his pants back on. He felt like he had to say something.

Harold didn’t bother to button up all the buttons on his shirt and shoes to save up time, and nodded as he started walking towards the stairs.  
  
“On it. Try not to die of thirst in the meantime,” Dorian cursed internally from not being able to catch Harold’s face before it was gone out of view when he walked down the stairs. Once he heard the door open and close he sighed, frowning to himself.

Yes, they were together now. They had established that. Harold had told him he wanted more, and Dorian was so happy and relieved that he couldn’t believe it. But maybe that was the problem. He still couldn’t believe it. Something on the back of his head still told him to be careful, collected, for his moves to be calculated so they were not misinterpreted as him wanting something more. Something the other couldn’t or _wouldn’t_ give.

And then Harold does…this. Something so intimate, so innocent. Dorian had felt all his defenses kick back in instantly. Something like that must have been a trick, he thought. A game, a trap for him to fall in and hurt himself. He had tried to teach himself to not want those things, after all. To find them superficial, silly, overrated, and unnecessary. He _needed_ that in order to get by in Tevinter without having his heart broken at every turn. But he’d done that so much that now that he didn’t have to think those things anymore and someone was sincerely offering them to him he…couldn’t handle it. He was confused. What was he supposed to feel? Was he supposed to just allow himself to feel happy? Accept it? Refuse it? Run away? What does he _do_? And most importantly, how does he fix it? Because the thing that was now bothering him as he waited for Harold to come back, the thing that scared him the most was that Harold would stop offering. And why wouldn’t he when Dorian responded to him in such a way?

Being so clueless about these things made Dorian actually feel slightly insulted. He was supposed to be knowledgeable and smart, not some lost boy like this.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

He waited around for a few minutes, lying on his back and looking out the inquisitor’s bedroom view. He was just about to start wondering if the Trevelyan was perhaps gone for too long before he heard the door opening and closing again. He sat up on the bed, watching his lover come into view from the stairs again, now carrying a tray. It had a large jug on it, a small bowl filled with grapes, and another with some cheese and bread.

“You carried this all the way from the kitchens?” Dorian asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes. It was horrible,” Harold said, sounding amused by Dorian’s reaction. Sometimes, Dorian would forget that despite the fact that Skyhold did have a serving staff and they were both nobles, Skyhold was not your regular castle in which the nobles were cared for. Everyone was expected to be more self-sufficient. It’s not that he disagreed or disliked it per se, he was just still adjusting to it. He was not unfamiliar with not being pampered with, despite the general image he showed. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have to endure everyone looking down at him and practically spitting on his feet just for being from Tevinter ever since he got here.

Harold set the tray on the nightstand, taking the piece of bread and cutting a piece off it to eat. He sat on the bed, putting his legs up and resting his back against the bedpost while Dorian watched. He was uncertain if Harold seemed to be bothered at all by what had happened earlier. The Trevelyan was annoyingly good at looking nonchalant when he wanted to be.

“Ah, provisions! Have big plans for later?” Dorian asked, gently moving so the upper part of his body was resting on Harold’s clothed thighs in order for him to take a grape and pop it in his mouth.

“Doesn’t hurt to plan ahead, does it?” Harold ate some bread and cheese, and Dorian was slightly annoyed that he looked so…fine while Dorian was going mad trying to figure him out at the same time. Not really his fault but…

“No brandy?” Dorian looked at the jug, which was filled with water instead of alcohol. He could use something to calm his nerves right now.

“Are you saying you need to be intoxicated in order to have a good time with me?” Harold joked, looking down at him. Dorian chuckled a bit. It was sort of true that he was drinking out of habit more than anything else by now. Maybe a bit too much too.

“Certainly not, but, it does…loosen the tongue, so to speak,” Dorian stayed in his current position, and he glanced up at the inquisitor. Normally, if they were like this, Harold would have made a move to touch him by now. Maybe play with his hair, rub the back of his neck… _something._ But now any sort of touching was suspiciously absent on the Trevelyan’s part. Dorian cursed internally as he saw that even though the inquisitor was talking the same, he probably wasn’t as unaffected as he might have liked to appear. And Dorian wasn’t saying that Harold was heartbroken or anything…it’s just that something had changed, regardless of how little. Or maybe Dorian was overthinking it. Maybe he was going insane; the conflicting emotions had finally made him snap, along with his inexperience. He wouldn’t be the first, or so the stories told.

 

“I’m, uh, sorry about before,” he said after a while of them both eating and drinking in silence. Harold put his mug aside and looked down at Dorian with slightly raised eyebrows.

“Sorry about what?” Harold asked, making Dorian almost scowl. As if he didn’t know.

“For reacting so harshly. Well, not harshly but…I was unprepared,” Dorian was not looking at him now, and had his head slightly rested on the Trevelyan’s lower side and stomach.

“No, it is I who should-“

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, let me finish,” Dorian shook his head a bit and took a deep breath, “I’m just not…used to this yet,” he admitted, eyes half closed and still resting his head against the fabric of the inquisitor’s clothes, “I’ve told you how things were for me back home…”

“Dorian, you don’t have to explain,” Harold placed a gentle hand on the back of Dorian’s neck, and Dorian felt sort of relieved and grateful to feel his touch again. But he still had things to say.

“I know. But I just wanted to make clear that…I don’t _dis_ like it,” Dorian said lamely.

“Ah.”

“What I mean is,” Dorian continued, sounding a bit annoyed with himself, “You don’t have to stop,” Dorian finally moved his head away from the fabric and looked at Harold again. Harold looked uncertain.

“I don’t want to push you, Dorian,” he said, and Dorian shook his head and moved so he was sitting up and facing him properly.

“You’re not,” Dorian said softly. Of course he wasn’t pushing him. Dorian was the one that was behaving oddly. Harold had been nothing but understanding since they started this.

“It’s not like I have much experience in being in a relationship either.”

“Ha! I find _that_ hard to believe,” Dorian couldn’t help but comment, almost snorting. Harold rolled his eyes a bit.

“It’s true, I’ve had dalliances. But like this?” Harold glanced at Dorian’s eyes before looking away. Dorian felt his heart flutter.

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Harold concluded. Dorian smiled, reaching and wrapping his arms around the inquisitor’s neck.

“Look at you, all worrying,” Dorian teased, though he was moved. He tangled his fingers in Harold’s hair, straddling him gently, “So unnecessary.”

“We have to share the burden now don’t we?” Harold teased back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Dorian took a deep breath. It felt good to see that he wasn’t alone in this. In the past it was always him alone that was either in pain, confused or worried. Now he didn’t have to be. Or in pain at all, for that matter.

“I care for you, Dorian. I just want to do this right,” Harold whispered against his ear, pulling him closer.

“So do I,” Dorian whispered back, smiling a little and resting his head on the inquisitor’s shoulder. Harold’s affection made him feel relieved, and most of all, happy.

 

 

They held each other closely like this for a couple of minutes, until Dorian reached towards the tray on the nightstand and took a grape from the bowl.

“Now now. Here. You need your strength,” he gently pried Harold’s mouth open with the grape until Harold ate it while raising an amused eyebrow.

“And look at you, all dressed again. How are we supposed to have a second go if it’s just me that’s naked, hm?” Dorian asked, smirking at the inquisitor.

“Already want to have your way with me again?” Harold played along, lowering his hands until he could pull Dorian closer by his hips.

“All this talking…gave me quite the appetite,” Dorian ran his hands over Harold’s chest, lips brushing against his as he spoke in a low tone.

“Let’s do something about that then,” Harold smiled before he kissed him, almost distracting Dorian from his task of reopening the Trevelyan’s shirt. He made a content sound as they kissed deeply, hips slightly grinding down to get them more in the mood, though he didn’t really need to. He managed to get the inquisitor’s shirt fully open again, and Harold helped him tug the fabric away and throw the shirt aside towards the couch. He ran his fingers downwards, leisurely feeling his chest for a few moments before he reached his pants and started undoing them as well. He got even more distracted when Harold started kissing his neck, and he let out a sharp breath as he felt his hand on him.

“I can’t concentrate,” Dorian said playfully, pretending to have a hard time opening the fabric. He could feel the smile against his neck, and his eyes fell shut as he felt a gentle squeeze.

“Should I stop?”

“If you stop I’ll kill you,” Harold burst out laughing at that. He grinned before he kissed slowly from his neck, to his jaw, his chin, and eventually his lips, where he stopped to kiss Dorian deeply. Dorian was already breathing heavily, his hips getting the urge to move towards Harold’s slowly moving hand. He broke away from their kiss, finishing with the fabric and tugging it down with Harold’s help. He placed his hands flat on the Trevelyan’s chest and firmly pushed him back until his back made contact with the bedpost with a small sound. Harold raised an intrigued eyebrow, taking his hands away and making a surrendering motion as he let Dorian do as he pleased. He rested his arms over the bedpost, looking at Dorian expectedly. Dorian smirked at him, leaning in to give him a playful kiss, biting at the inquisitor’s lips gently. He reached down, teasing them both and wrapping his hand around them. He noticed Harold grip on the wood of the bedframe slightly as his breath got progressively heavier with each movement of Dorian’s hands.

“Dorian,” he breathed quietly, making Dorian flush with excitement as he looked at his lover’s face that was now filled with want after just a minute of working them both together. Dorian didn’t need any more invitation than that, especially since he usually wasn’t one for prolonged foreplay. He took a breath and let them go before he wrapped an arm around Harold’s shoulders and raised himself up slightly. Harold looked at him intently, letting go of the bedpost and wrapping an arm around him firmly as he helped him position himself with the other. Dorian gripped Harold’s shoulder, letting out a small groan as he lowered himself on him until he was sitting on him fully again. They were both already hot from arousal, their breaths almost echoing inside the large room. Dorian had his eyes closed at first, but could feel Harold’s eyes boring into him. He opened them to find him looking at him intently, with the same adoration and passion he’d see in his eyes so often now. He imagined he must have looked similar, for he was feeling the exact same thing for him.

Harold’s hands were running all over him, holding him as close as possible and rubbing his thighs and back until Dorian started moving his hips slowly. He took an almost shaky inhale, breath interrupted as Harold kissed him hungrily. He moved in unison with Harold’s grinding, already moaning quietly. Not that Harold had any problems with pleasuring him without Dorian’s instructions, but the fact that Dorian could control their movements made him quickly engrossed in the feeling of their bodies together, and he could focus on nothing else but the pleasure it was already giving him. His head tilted back as his whole body arched forwards slightly with each motion, and he could feel Harold’s quiet groans vibrating against the skin of his now exposed neck.

He looked down at Harold’s hand that was rested on his hip, and he swallowed before he reached down and took it. The Trevelyan lifted his head from Dorian’s neck, a smile forming on his flushed face as Dorian laced their fingers together. Any feeling of embarrassment Dorian might have felt quickly vanished when Harold brought their laced hands together on his lips and gave Dorian’s wrist a kiss. He made a soft, pleased sound, looking at Dorian with an almost smug expression. Dorian would have made a comment, but instead gasped as Harold started to move with even more fervor. He gripped Dorian’s thigh as he grinded and moved in a way that made Dorian almost forget that he was supposed to move too, and groaned at the pleasurable friction. Once Dorian regained his composure slightly he started meeting Harold’s movements with his own again, fingers slightly digging in the Trevelyan’s shoulder with his free hand. Their laced hands rested on Dorian’s thigh, yet still didn’t break contact.

It wasn’t long before every grind and thrust made Dorian almost smile in delight, and both of their movements became faster and erratic. It felt so good, and his lips were parted as his moans came out with each quick breath. Their tangled fingers squeezed each other with each wave of pleasure that was _almost_ too much, yet were still making him yearn even more.

It was almost torturous trying to hold off when the look on Harold’s face alone was almost enough to drive Dorian over the edge, along with his hand that was now working him to make it as good for him as possible. Maker, Harold knew what he was doing. Just when Dorian would think that he’d seen the best his lover could do, he’d prove him wrong each time. Or maybe the sex was just so amazing in general that he’d always feel unbelievably good and would forget just _how_ good after. He didn’t really care about the answer as long as it happened over and over again.

Eventually, Dorian was at his limit and he cried out loudly, back arching as he came over the edge while riding him quickly. His body tensed as his orgasm passed through him, and Harold let go of his hand to hold him tightly as he came with a loud muffled gasp against Dorian’s shoulder as well. They both rode out their orgasms together, accompanied by a few last moans of bliss. Once they were done they collapsed back towards the bedpost, completely spent.

Harold made a pleased groan, chuckling breathlessly and letting his hands rest on Dorian’s behind loosely. Dorian rested his head under Harold’s jaw as he recovered his breath, shifting comfortably.

“To answer your earlier question…” Harold started, still breathless. Dorian looked up slightly, too lazy to lift his head completely.

“Hm?” he gave a number of small kisses to his lover’s neck as he waited for him to continue.

“I don’t think it’s just you,” it took Dorian a minute to realize what Harold was talking about, but when he did he chuckled.

“Agreed, inquisitor. What a pair we make,” he nuzzled his head on the crook of his neck, smiling to himself as Harold held him affectionately.

He could get used to this. He wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a bit more explicit than the previous bit? I can't tell. Anyway, thank you very much for the warm welcome in the previous chapter, I'm glad most of you enjoyed it and I hope you liked this one as well! Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes I missed!
> 
> Edit: Oh it looks like it moved the previous chapter's ending notes to this chapter now? Any way to fix it? o.O Ah well, not really important.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more with these two, the fic 'Letters to Tevinter' that I just posted continues their storyline. You can find it from the 'Letters to Tevinter' collection, or through the link here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3726067/chapters/8255986


End file.
